If Only You Knew
by Shrouded Rose
Summary: Kagome lives a double life, although it's what you think it is. Inuyasha, her friendly rival in school also has a few secrets of his own. When they meet sparks fly, yet it isn't that easy, they both have secrets to tell.
1. Manami

AN: Ok, so I'm not too sure where I got his from but I took the idea and made it my own. I have a lot of plans for this. This story is going to have an actual plot, as well as some high school drama thrown into the mix. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other show/book/movie I decide to get inspiration from.

EDIT: This has been edited and revised as of 4/09/10

Chapter 1

**Manami**

The stadium was packed, full of screaming and cheering fans and lovers of music. 'Music lovers, ha, yeah right, they are all just crazed fans.' They were fans alright, her fans. Manami stood off stage staring at the sea of people, as managers, assistants, and backstage crew walked around her. She heard their cheers and screams, and she saw the posters they waved to and fro, hoping to grab the attention of the sweeping camera. They never ceased to amaze her. Heck, her life didn't truly seem real to her. It felt as if she were placed in a modern day adventure novel of epic proportions. Ok, so maybe that was a tad bit exaggerated, but that's what it felt like for her. A small young man with a clip board came over to her and cautiously called out her name.

"E-excuse me, Miss Manami?" Said person looked to the boy in acknowledgment and he continued. "They are ready for you in the dressing room ma'am."

Manami gave the boy a small smile and with a quiet thank you she turned away from the stage and went to her dressing room.

Once inside she was quickly rushed to sit in from a large mirror while two people practically attacked her with brushes and make-up applicators. The crowds and screaming fans were forgotten as she just sat there, watching herself change in the mirror. She had waist length brown hair, with slightly darker brown eyes to match. Blue eye shadow was applied around her eyes with a midnight colored eye-liner. Her mascara was thick, giving her extra long and noticeable lashes. Her eyes were beautiful. Her clear, pale skin was highlighted with blush along her cheeks, and her lips shimmered with pink shiny lipstick. She looked every bit the pop sensation that she was.

She stared in the mirror while the two specialists fought over what hair style she should have. 'Wow, it's really me, isn't it.' It was more of her convincing herself rather than asking. That simple little transformation never failed to baffle her, no matter how many concerts, appearances, meetings, recordings, and special events she has been a part of.

When the two people were done with her hair another person led her back to where she had been standing earlier. The smaller bands that came before her were now finished and stage crew was setting up for the next and last performance. Manami felt nervous, and her stomach was doing flip-flops while trying to contain her dinner at the same time. She closed her eyes and concentrated; with her hands holding a pendent around her neck she began softly whispering to herself. "Breathe in . . . breathe out . . ." Now she was ready. Her nerves were steady and she sported a huge grin on her face as she took her first steps onto the stage.

The crowd in the stadium was getting antsy. They were anxious to finally see the big star they really came for, and just after they started chanting a name, Manami walked out on stage. The crowd erupted in excitement.

Manami greeted the crowd and then she started her first song, _Heart Beat._

_They say the sky is dark  
While there's light shining on  
On in through my window  
As night takes over dawn_

_Your smile is there  
Just so plain on your face  
Makes my heart skip a beat  
Never felt so out of place_

_The skies open up  
As the rain pours down  
Cooling off the heat  
Of a restless town_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Every beat of my heart  
Raining down from the sky  
It's the heat of the flame  
As it burst into light**_

_**It's the love in your eyes  
When they open to me  
When you finally realize  
Turn your head to skies**_

_**A first love last forever  
Burning fire never dies**_

_When you come back to town  
And you see that I'm gone  
Know that I'm here  
You said to be strong_

_What you gave was enough  
It was passion and true  
Something like fire  
A fire I never knew_

_**CHORUS**_

_Your love was my life  
But now I start anew  
I'll never forget  
My love was true_

_**CHORUS**_

_Every beat of my heart  
Pulls at the net  
Tells me I love you  
I'll never forget_

_Tells me I love you  
I'll never forget. . . _

As she sang the last line Manami smiled to herself, 'tonight is going to be great!' The night went on and the roar of the crowd gave her the adrenalin rush she needed to finish. They loved her. Each song she sang rang beautiful and true and held a passion from the depths of her heart. She spoke the language of the soul and that just happened to be in the form of her melodic voice. After all, Manami was one of the youngest and most popular artists in Japan.

* * *

Manami sighed once she made her way to her limo. It would have been impossible with all those crazed fans if not for the security guards. She smiled as she recalled the little girl who managed to barely slip by the guards. She had light turquoise hair with red eyes and she wasn't even tall enough for her head to touch the bottom of the rope. Her clawed hand reached out just as Manami was rushed by. She felt the pull on her pants and she abruptly stopped, causing a guard behind her to nearly run her over. She walked back and knelt down in front of her and she coaxed a few words out of her. She ended up giving her an autograph and a hug before she was pulled away toward the limo. 'She was soo cute!'

Manami leaned back into the black leather seats and looked to the other occupant in the limo with her. It was an older woman with shoulder length black hair held in clips and pale skin that was a stark contrast to her hair and magenta eyes. Turquoise earrings in pointed ears set off her light pink suit with a magenta shirt that matched her eyes.

"So, what is my schedule like this week Kagura?" Manami questioned, fiddling with the buttons on the panel beside her.

"Well, you have your next show in two weeks, before that you are going to a movie premier on Wednesday, a fitting on Friday, and for the rest of the weekend you are free." Kagura replied to the girl. Manami's face lit up at the last part but before she could say anything Kagura added, "You still have your rehearsals on Tuesday and Thursday this week, sorry"

Manami sat back into her seat again and sighed, yet again. Kagura's sorry was anything but heart-felt. "Can't I have this week off?" Manami ventured. She gave the older woman big brown puppy eyes.

"Funny, you know that's out of the question. As your manager I cannot allow that. You know that. Besides, there is something else you are going to be doing not this week, but next week, so you need the rehearsals. You know the socialite Kikyo, right?" Manami nodded as she started to glare at Kagura. She did not like where this was going. Kagura ignored her and continued on, "Well, you are going to be providing the entertainment for her 'coming of age' party."

Manami seethed for all of two minutes. Kikyo was not the nicest person in the world, well, that's what you said if you wanted to sugar coat it. Deciding it was better to not reply to that Manami held her eyes closed as she focused on controlling her breathing and her anger. She had to stay calm. Changing the subject she turned her attention to Kagura again.

"When will we reach the hotel?"

"We should arrive within 10 minutes." Kagura lazily replied. "Oh, and another thing, this week's and next week's rehearsal you will be joined by Ryu. Remember discussing this a few weeks ago?"

The younger girl gave her a weird look. "Yeah, it's for the duet, right? Why him though? He has an awful reputation!"

"I am well aware of his reputation, but the company believes this to be a good idea. They think it will be good for both of you. Well, more for his sake than yours, but you could also benefit from this. He is just as big as you are right now, it can be great publicity."

"If you say so."

Manami sighed and slouched into the leather and a comfortable silence followed as the limo made its way through the streets of Tokyo in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Several paparazzi sat and waited, cameras at the ready, for at any moment the limousine would be pulling into the hotel. One young man sat fumbling with his rather large camera. He was leaning against a large tree by the entrance to the lobby of the hotel when he dropped one of his lenses. Picking up the lens he swore as he dusted if off and examined it for scratches.

Anyone within a hundred feet of him could tell he was new to the job, for one his handling of his camera. A paparazzo knows that his camera is his best friend and always handles it with the utmost of care. His attire was another issue. He wore the rugged furs of his people. He practically screamed to the world that he was a demon. That however was not the issue as demons were very common in the world. That fact that furs did not match a city setting was his problem.

Indeed, Kouga was a new paparazzo. This was his second assignment, and thus far he had been unsuccessful. He totally blundered his first assignment when his target put a restraining order on him. Let's just say that stealth was not his style. Kouga looked to the street just as a long stretch limo pulled into the parking lot and went around to park in front of the entrance.

Greeters form the lobby came out and opened the door to the limo. A tall black haired woman stepped out wearing a pink suit. Kouga look at his assignment sheet. "Let's see here, black hair, black hair, black-nope, she has brown hair, that's not her."

The sound of someone hitting the floor brought his attention back to the limo. A girl, about his age was being helped off of the floor. To him she had the most beautiful brown eyes and the perfect body. He stood there staring at her like she was some sort of goddess. When she had gotten up and dusted herself off he started drooling on his camera, which sat forgotten in his hands. "Manami" he breathed.

Kagura's head snapped up at the sound of her client's name. Over to her left in the shadow of a tree a young man with a camera stood. Instantly other paparazzi realized someone had messed up and got in as many shots as they could. Immediately Kagura turned to usher Manami into the lobby of the hotel. The girl complied, for she was beyond use to this, the push and shove chaotic movements after concerts and events. There was really nothing she could do about it. It was life.

* * *

Once inside, away from the flash of cameras Manami was rushed from the lobby straight into her room by a fuming Kagura muttering curses and going on about damned paparazzi. Once in her room Manami made a bee-line for the mini fridge. She always had something waiting for her to eat on these late concert nights. She pulled out two frozen dinners and cans of juice.

"You can put mine back, it's alright, I have a few calls I need to make."

Nodding her head Manami took only one dinner. She proceeded to the microwave as Kagura made her way to an arm chair by the window where she pulled out her dark pink cell phone and started to make a few calls. After having eaten Manami made her way over to the bathroom without so much as a glance in Kagura's direction.

Kagura hung up her phone after two calls and went to the bathroom door. "The car will be waiting in the parking lot, so you have about 15 minutes to finish up in there so you can go home."

A simple, "Okay" was heard through the door. If not for her demonic hearing she would not have heard the girl.

Kagura turned away from the door and went back to making calls. As the door slowly opened, out stepped not the girl who went in, but instead a girl with wavy black hair to just below her shoulder with deep, piercing blue eyes. In her hands she held a bag that contained a wig, contacts, clothes, charms, and make-up remover. She was no longer Manami, the famous singer. No, now she was Kagome, plain old, nothing special, Kagome.

* * *

AN: Ok, so that is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. Should I continue? If I don't get feed back then I probably won't continue, but I have plans and ideas for the whole story. Anyway, a review would be nice….

SR


	2. New Best Friends

**AN:** Ok, so sorry about the delay. I had this chapter all typed out and everything, but then stuff happened and I had some living arrangement issues. I promise that my updates will be sooner than this. Now everything is straightened out so that shouldn't be an issue anymore. Anyway, yes this will be an Inu/Kag fic. You just gotta give it time. I would also like to say that the song in the first chapter was something that I wrote off the top of my head at the time. I put it to music and everything in my head though. If I get a chance to put it on the computer then I might give you the link if you are interested. Anyway, onto the second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any other tv show or movie I decide to steal- cough cough I mean borrow ideas from...

Chapter 2

**New Best Friends

* * *

**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**

* * *

**

Silver hair was splayed out over pillows and blankets as the owner of said hair groaned and turned onto his side. The blaring ring of an alarm clock echoed off of blank red walls. The still sleeping figure on the bed roused slightly, just enough to be able to reach over and chuck the object of his pain across the room. Well, he did need a new alarm clock anyway. Seeing as how there was no more incessant ringing, he promptly fell backwards into his warm and cozy blankets.

Twenty minutes later a knock on his door woke him just enough to open his eyes. Two furry white puppy ears twitched and turned to the disturbance. There in the doorway stood the bane of his existence, his older half brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just stood there and watched his little brother squirm and try to wake up for a few minutes. Then with his detached tone of voice he told him that he had ten minutes to get to school on time. With that he walked away on down the hallway.

"Shit! It's too damn early for this!" he grumbled to himself as he lifted himself off of the bed. Instead of making it up and on his feet his legs caught in his sheets and he fell flat on his face into grey, fluffy carpet.

Needless to say that is when Sesshomaru chose to walk by his room again. Upon seeing his younger brother getting acquainted with the floor, he almost cracked a smile. Sure his face was as stoic as ever, but it was in his eyes, that little sparkle of amusement.

Inuyasha cursed and got up off the floor and shut his door in his brother's face, then turned back to his room to get ready for school. It was almost the whole ten minutes by the time he came vaulting down the stairs. He had his hand on the door knob when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha dear, the charm. You mustn't forget that dear." Her voice was calm and quiet

Inuyasha's eyes's widened. 'Ugh, dammit, I almost messed up again!' He reprimanded himself, smacking his head on his palm while his other hand came around an amber pendant that hung on his neck. He chanted the words to activate the spell as he opened the door and started running toward school.

Immediately sliver hair bled into black and gold eyes became violet. Claws and fangs retracted and became normal nails and teeth. His demonic puppy ears disappeared and were replaced with normal human ears at the sides of his head. He looked human now, and for all intents and purposes he was human. No one could know that he was a hanyou, no one outside his family and a very select few outside that.

Lucky for him he just looked human and still had all his half demon abilities, otherwise he would never have a chance at making it to school on time. A flash of black and navy blue were all that could be seen as he flew down the streets.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could to make it through the doors of the school building before the first bell rang. She had been running late all morning. 'Must have been later than I though last night.' She told herself. Once inside her run turned into a hesitant walk as she tried to make her way through the sea of students in the halls. 'Come on Kagome, you've been here before,' She laughed to herself, 'yea, right, when the halls were EMPTY!'

After carefully avoiding running into anyone she finally made her way into the main office just as the warning bell went off. Outside of the room the once crowded halls were clear within seconds.

Kagome walked up to a secretary's desk and waited for her to get off the phone. While waiting the final bell rang, signaling the start of class. Another few minutes passed until the secretary finally got off the phone and turned her attention to Kagome.

"So you are Miss-" She was cut short by the slam of the office door.

In came a red-faced girl dragging a half-conscious boy behind her. The girl had brown hair held in a high ponytail and she was wearing the school uniform; white shirt, green collar, and short green skirt. The boy she was now depositing on a chair had sleek black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He wore the boy's uniform which consisted of a white undershirt, navy blue long sleeves dress shirt, and navy pants.

The fuming girl marched right up to the desk went off to the secretary. "Where is she?! I need to speak with her now! He did it again." Her voice was stern with suppressed rage. The secretary gave a nod and turned to go get 'her'.

When the secretary left the girl turned her attention to Kagome, who had stepped back when she went off at the secretary. In a cheery voice, totally unlike what Kagome had just heard she was addressed. "Hello. I'm sorry if I interrupted something. My name is Sango." Sango said, a warm smile gracing her now calm face.

With that she held out her hand in greeting. Kagome took the offered hand and supplied her own name.

"My name is Kagome. I'm new here." She said, a shy smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Kagome."

"Nice to meet you too, Sango" Kagome said. 'She seems ok now, but earlier, boy was she pissed'

"So are you totally new to the area or are you from another part of town?" Sango questioned.

"I came from the inner city, more towards the other end of town." Kagome replied.

Moaning turned Kagome's eyes back to the boy slouched in a chair behind Sango. Following Kagome's eyes Sango turned just in time to catch the boy's wandering hand and give him another whack on the head, sending off to dream land once again.

"Wha..."

Kagome's question was cut off as the secretary returned following and elderly lady. Kagome looked at her she wore a suit, was short with grey hair and a patch over one eye. She immediately recognized her as the principal who showed her around the school before with her mother.

The principal came from behind the desk and stood in front of Sango. "What is it that has happened child?"

"Shido Sensei sent us here. HE got us kicked out of class!" Sango all but shouted as she pointed to the waking boy behind her.

"Calm yourself child. You may go back to class and I will deal with the boy."

Sango huffed but nodded her head, "Hai, Kaede Sama."She bowed before leaving the office.

The principal looked towards Kagome and handed her the piece of paper that she held in her hands. "Here is the schedule of all your classes, child. I trust that now you should be able to find your way to them?"

Kagome nodded as she looked over her classes. She made her way to the door but not without one last curious glance at the now fully awake boy grinning at her from his seat by the door. Before he was able to open his mouth Kaede stood between the two and she added to Kagome, "If you hurry child you can catch up with Sango, I do believe you are in her class for first period."

With a nod Kagome stepped through the door and out into the empty halls. To her surprise she saw Sango standing just outside the office.

"Hey, Kagome! I wanted to see if we had any classes together." Sango came up to Kagome.

"Well, I think Kaede said that we have first period together. It looks like Algebra II is it?" Kagome asked as she peered at the slip of paper in her hands.

Sango took the paper from Kagome as she also grabbed her hand in the process. "Come on, we're late enough as it is. Shido sama is nice enough, but get on her bad side and well, be prepared to see fire. She's a fire demon." Sango explained as they made their way through the halls towards class.

"Let's see what your schedule looks like. Hmm, well, we have Algebra, and English together, then we our P.E. periods together. Well, it looks like we get to see each other at lunch too. That's good. So in all we have first second and eighth periods together." Sango said as she handed Kagome her schedule back.

The too talked all the way to their class becoming quick friends. As they were coming up on the last turn Kagome remembered something she had wanted to ask Sango about earlier.

"Hey Sango, who was tha-"

"Ahhh"

Kagome's question was cut off by her cry as she was thrown to the ground by someone slamming into her as they rounded the corner. Kagome looked up when she heard growling and was met with black hair and violet eyes. Said violet eyes narrowed down at her and the owner of said eyes spoke gruffly as the boy who had run into her picked himself up.

"Watch where you're going wench." He shot at her. Yet despite all his gruffness he held his hand out to her to help her up. Once she was up Sango was at her side.

"Oh, well, sorry if I'm not foreseeing enough to know that you were going to be running around corners like that!" Kagome shot back as she let him help her up.

"Hey Inuyasha, it wasn't her fault, you were the one running through the halls." Sango was yelling at the boy. "By the way, Inuyasha this is Kagome, Kagome Inuyasha" She introduced the two.

Putting her earlier anger behind her Kagome stuck her hand out in greeting, "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her offered hand until Sango elbowed him and he grudgingly shook her hand, muttering, "Keh."

"She has math with us. Why are you running anyway? Are you late again?" Sango looked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just keh'd and started off towards class again, only this time he was walking, and the two girls were following him. He ignored their talking as they finally made it to the door to the classroom.

Inuyasha went in and stood there as he listened to his teacher scold him for being late. Sango went in and immediately went to her desk near the back and Kagome just stood there, waiting for the teacher to finish with Inuyasha.

After the teacher had sent Inuyasha into the hall, she turned to Kagome. She was glad that Sango had warned her ahead of time that she was a fire demon, for hair the color of flames definitely would have been a shocker for her. Not that it still wasn't a surprise to her. 'Of course' she told herself, 'I knew they let demons attend this school but I didn't know they let them teach to!' Kagome gathered her courage and walked up to the teacher whose orange eyes were glaring at her.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm new." She told the teacher, Shido sensei, as she bowed.

Shido Turned to the class and introduced Kagome then instructed her to find a seat. Kagome looked around for were Sango had went and was in luck that thee were two empty seats near her. So Kagome went to take the one next to Sango leaving the one directly behind her open. Pulling out the math book she had gotten on her first visit here she opened it to the page instructed by her teacher as she continued on with her lesson. 'Today is going to be a long day' she told herself and sighed, turning her attention back to front of the room.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Ok, so there you have, not much action, but more of an introduction to the characters, well, most of them anyway. It will pick up, definitely next chapter, and yes, before anyone ask, this is the same fic. Again. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, please tell me how it is so far. Should I really continue?

S-R


	3. Crazy Teachers

**A/N: **Ok, so I'm not even going to begin delving into the many problems I had in my way of updating. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but if you would like to know the main reason for the long wait it's on my bio page.

In trying to make it up to you guys I wrote a really long chapter for you. I extended parts that I left out before. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha pouts

Chapter 3

**Crazy teachers**

* * *

There was silence. It was soothing and calm. It hovered in the air; bounced off walls, ceiling tiles, floor and lockers. It also happened to be shattered by the slam of a heavy classroom door, followed by muttered curses. Inuyasha made his way across the hallway and plopped on a bench between lockers and a water fountain. 

Inuyasha sat on the bench with his head leaning back against the wall as dark violet eyes stared blankly at the ceiling tiles. He hadn't realized he had been counting the miniscule dots on the tiles until he had made it up to 376. With an exasperated sigh fell to his side and turned to lay his back on the bench with his arms crossed over his face. His raven hair spilled over the edge of the bench and brushed the floor.

He was late...again. 'Mom is going to talk my ear off for this one. Let's see, that's what, five no six tardies this semester already? I'll be lucky if I don't get suspended next week.' Not even a month into school and already most of his teachers hated him. 'Not that I really care all that much. My life is set anyway.'

Inuyasha continued on with his inner ramblings until his thoughts brought him back to the girl he ran into earlier. 'What was her name again? Ka...Ka...Kaname? No, Ka...hmmm. Oh well, who ever she was she seemed to have an attitude about her. Not to mention soft skin and lovely eyes and- ok, now I'm going crazy. I just met this wench and I don't even remember her name!...New girl, new girl, new girl…' "God dammit! What the hell was her name!?" he muttered as he knocked his head back on the bench.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome."

Inuyasha spun around and nearly fell off of the bench as he came face to face, or rather face to hips with said wench. His face immediately flamed and he turned back around sitting up on the bench as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome held in a smile as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but you seemed to be having trouble with my name, at least I thought it was, I mean I could only guess seeing as your were most likely talking to yourself but you were talking out loud about a new girl and as far as I know I'm the only new girl here and so-"

"OK, Ok whatever wench." He interrupted her.

Inuyasha had quickly gotten over his embarrassment as he turned to the rambling girl. He had listened to her at first but she kept going on and on so he decided to help her stop.

Kagome closed her mouth and a light pink dusted her cheeks, ok so maybe rambling totally gave away the fact that she was nervous. She hadn't meant to startle him.

"So how long were you listening anyway?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide his curiosity as to how she could have snuck up on him. He stared at her deep blue eyes as she answered.

"Umm, I just came out to get a drink actually when I heard you mumble something about the new girl." Kagome said, her voice growing smaller and smaller. She couldn't handle him staring at her like that. It was unnerving and slightly intimidating and it made her feel like a first grader who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Keh, you didn't scare me, I just...uh, remembered something, that's all." Inuyasha played every bit the macho tough guy cover up act. Only problem was, he failed miserably.

Kagome hid a smile behind her hand as she turned to her original destination, the water fountain. Seeing him stumble over his words she felt slightly better. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha was it?"

"Keh. So, you're new here aren't you?" Kagome looked over at him with the did-you-really-just-ask-that look, then turned her attention back to the water. "Eh- yah, so anyway, what I meant to ask was, where did you come from then? Around here or Kyoto or what?" but before she could answer he went on, "Wait, are you one of the rejects from the prep school?"

At this Kagome spluttered and choked on the water in her mouth. She glared over at Inuyasha casually sitting on the bench again. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

True, this wasn't a top of the line school and there was a major high end prep academy not ten blocks away, but hey, she was at this particular school for a reason. She has a secret she has to keep, and at her last school it almost made out to the entire school, so she had no choice but to leave. Besides here on the outskirts of town in a more rural district it would be easier to keep a secret and hey, she liked the quieter, nothing big ever happens, middle-class school; life could be more _normal_. She wasn't quiet at the bottom of the barrel yet, there was the _other _school she could go to.

"Wench!"

Kagome was brought back to see hands waving in front of her face. She had apparently spaced out.

Inuyasha was watching her as her eyes started to glaze over and he figured she was thinking about something, either that or she wasn't quiet right in the head. 'keh, stupid wench.'

Tired of being ignored Inuyasha decided to snap her out of it. At first he was calling to her and then he started waving hands in her face until he all but yelled at her. Now she was blinking rapidly and staring at him blankly.

"Well, are you going to answer my question wench?"

"Huh? What questi-Hey, my name isn't wench! I told you, it's Kagome, Ka-go-me. Remember that." Her temper flared.

"Whatever, my question was, where are you from?" He asked her again, only this time his voice held a slight annoyed tone to it.

"Oh, yes, sorry." She said cheerfully, and all remnants of here previous anger were gone. "I come from here, well, the inner city actually. My family just moved recently." She was about to add more when the door to the classroom burst open and the teacher stood in the doorway, fiery orange eyes blazing at the two teens.

"Miss Higurashi, were you planning on rejoining the class, or becoming Inuyasha's new bench mate?"

Said girl immediately darkened with embarrassment, while said trouble maker was doing his best to hold in his laughter from on the bench. Kagome stammered out an apology and rushed by the teacher and into the classroom. Shido sensei turned an icy orange glare towards Inuyasha and he immediately shut up.

"When you are ready Mr. Taisho you may rejoin the rest of the class."

With that she turned and the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

The next of her classes had gone pretty smooth for Kagome, at least compared to her first class. She could tell already that Shido Sensei didn't like her all that well. Inuyasha did eventually come back to class but unfortunately for her his seat was the one directly behind her. His jokes drove her crazy. She did her best to ignore him the rest of class, but that was pretty hard to do. 

Second period, which was English Honors, was the best class for her so far, Sango was with her, and there was no sign of Inuyasha. She also made a new friend in that class, a petite bubbly girl named Rin. She was easy to talk to and she was also friends with Sango already.

Her third class was Advanced Chemistry and low and behold, her unanswered question about the boy in the office was finally answered.

His name was Miroku and he had shoulder length black hair, tied at the nape of his neck, along with stunning blue-violet eyes. So far, she only had two problems with him; 1. he was a pervert, and 2. he was her lab partner for the entire year.

Currently it was lunch and she was sitting at a table with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and a Rin. Apparently they were all good friends and knew each other pretty well. Kagome felt a bit out of place as she listened to them talk, they all had a history with one another and here she was, she felt as if she were imposing on their small group. At least that was how she felt until Rin turned a question her way.

"So Kagome, how are your classes so far?" Rin asked from her left.

"Yeah, got any teachers you hate or like?" Sango added.

"Well, I don't much care for Shido Sensei, but I liked Kimoshi Sensei, she seemed alright, and the Chem. teacher, Mr. Kenshu was ok."

"Yeah, Kenshu is awesome; we do the coolest experiments in that class! I think it's the best class I'm taking all year, although, it would be just perfect if you, my dearest Sango would be there." Miroku said as he turned to Sango and held her.

"Nice try Miroku, but I-"

**Smack!  
**

The slap echoed among the commons and some students stopped and stared. The ones sitting at the table just ignored it like it was a common every day thing that happened often. Kagome stared at Miroku and Sango. Miroku had stars in his eyes and looked as if he were about to fall off of his seat. He sported a large red handprint on his cheek. 'Just like when he was in the office' Kagome thought to herself 'only this time he's awake still.' Next to Miroku sat a fuming Sango. Her face was red with anger and slight embarrassment and her fist were slightly shaking. 'Note to self: don't mess with Sango'

"Watch your hands Miroku!" Sango yelled at the dazed teen sitting next to her.

Rin nudged Kagome and whispered the answer to her unspoken question. "Yeah, this happens all the time. I think Miroku actually has a thing for Sango. He doesn't grope anyone else nearly as much."

"Keh, why would you want to take a dumb class like that anyway?" Inuyasha snorted from across the table.

Kagome shot him a glare. Miroku woke from his stupor and looked at Inuyasha next to him.

"Come on, you know your just jealous that you weren't smart enough to get into that class." Miroku teased.

Inuyasha keh'd and took his unfinished lunch tray up before leaving the commons just as the bell rang. 'Not smart enough my ass. I've taken that class what, four five times maybe?' He thought to himself as he headed the top floor and the art department. The rest of the group then left went on to their next classes.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

The warning bell had just sounded and Kagome was still trying to find her way to the top floor of the school where her next class was supposed to be. 

"Stairs, stairs, stairs…they've got to be around here somewhere!?" Kagome grumbled out loud to herself. Now she was practically running through the halls.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A soft voice came from behind her.

Kagome stopped, jumped, and turned around to be met with a young man. He had sandy light brown hair, brown eyes, and soft features. He was taller than her and quiet handsome as well. He was looking at her with questioning concern.

"Umm, yes?" Kagome stammered.

"Are you lost Miss?" The boy asked.

"Oh! Yes, um I need to find the art room. Can you point me in the right direction?" Kagome put on a huge smile while she inwardly groaned at her own patheticness.

"I can lead you there myself, for that is my destination as well." The boy said as he started walking down the hall she had just come from. "By the way, my name is Akitome Hojo."

Kagome followed as he led them up a flight of stairs. 'How did I miss this?' she scolded herself. "Oh, sorry, my name is Higurashi Kagome," She saw him open his mouth and she had a feeling he was the formal type to she put her hand up and continued, "but just call me Kagome please."

Kagome made mental notes to herself as they went up the stairs another hallway, and another set of stairs, all the while tuning out Hojo's rambling voice. As they came up top floor kagome noticed that was a very short hallway with only three doors. Hojo led her to the last door and they entered the art classroom just as the final bell rang.

'Wow, that was close' Kagome told herself as she watched Hojo leave her side to take his seat next to someone in the middle of the room. The teacher glared at her until she saw Hojo make his way to his seat. She smiled at Hojo and then turned her glare back on Kagome.

"Cutting it close aren't we…Miss Higurashi?" The teacher faltered slightly as she had to look at her roster for the girl's name. She pointed to the only empty seat left in the crowded room and the turned back to her desk to explain the next assignment.

Kagome looked around the room as she made her way to her seat on the other side of the room. It was possibly the largest room she had ever seen in a school beside an auditorium or a gym. Instead of regular desks or tables there were tall wide lab desk. There were two students per desk and they sat on tall stools. Kagome noticed that her new seat would be on the far wall that was lined with floor to ceiling windows. Tall cabinets and drying racks lined the other walls and in the middle of the back of the room was an island counter with four sinks. There was a kiln in the corner, ventilation work for spray paint finishes and two doors she guessed were storage closets. It was a very equipped room in her opinion.

Kagome snapped her head to her seat to get a look at who she would sit next to. Earlier he had his head buried in his arms so she could see him all that well. As she sat in her seat his head lifted up and she gasped.

"Great, just great. Not one minute into the class and the teacher hates me and to top it off I have to sit next you!" Kagome ground out as she sat on her stool.

The boy next to her took his hands and placed them upon his chest over his heart and put a hurt look on his face. "Why, you pain me greatly love."

Kagome could hear the sarcasm dripping off each word he spoke. She looked into his eyes and just hardened her glare at him. "Nice Inuyasha, nice."

Inuyasha burst out laughing, "Keh, wench." He turned his attention to the front as the art teacher, Miss Yukari, began to explain their project. 'What the hell just came over me?'

"Ok guys, listen up, cause I don't wanna repeat myself. Get in line at the back so I can take everyone's pretty pictures! You'll need them for your project. I'll tell you the rest later." Her voice was greatly annoyed at first, but then it turned sickly sweet and then reverted back to her angered tone.

Everyone in class sweat dropped. She was by far the craziest teacher that worked at the school, and probably any school in all of Tokyo for that matter. She was one of those never-a-dull-moment teachers.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah, I swear that bitch is bipolar." Inuyasha answered her unspoken question.

Kagome let out a laugh as Miss Yukari stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Inuyasha.

"I heard that Takahashi! You get the back of the line mister." The rest of the class was struggling to contain giggles. Miss Yukari turned on them and started glaring at everyone. "You all agree with him don't you?! You all think I'm crazy!" She accused them. All of a sudden she dropped to her knees and her head fell into her hands. "My students think I'm crazy. They all hate me! They think I'm crazy…." She started balling and trailed off.

That went on for all of two minutes until Miss Yukari jumped up and with renewed resolve glared at each and every one of her students. "Anymore comments like that and you get sent out in the hall with the buckets!" She threatened.

Everyone immediately got up from their seats and formed a line at the back of the classroom with Kagome and Inuyasha in the rear.

"Is she a demon?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. She didn't sense any demonic aura but then again she could be wrong.

"Keh, no way is that crazy bitch a demon. She just has this weird sixth sense when it comes to hearing things you don't want her to." Inuyasha told her quietly.

"Is she always like this?" She asked another question.

"You don't know the half of it." His tone was deep and Kagome could tell that he was serious.

"Does she hate all of her students?"

"Too many damn questions wench!" Inuyasha was growing tired of 20 questions.

Kagome decided to let Inuyasha be for the moment. 'He's kind of cute when he's mad.' She thought to herself as she moved up in the line. Wait, hold the phone, did she just say he was cute!? Kagome sighed, 'maybe I'm sick or something……' a few minutes passed as Kagome was battling her inner self. Finally she gave up.

"OK already! He is cute, happy?"

Kagome stopped mid step when she realized that everyone was staring at her, including the teacher. She froze.

"What the hell are you blabbing about wench?" Inuyasha's rude statement brought her back.

"Nothing!" Kagome's face turned five different shades of red under his gaze.

Inuyasha eyed her wearily and then dropped it and yelled for the rest of the class to mind their own business.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. 'Did he really just do that?'

Inuyasha turned his back to her and crossed his arms. 'What is up with me lately? This girl is messing with my head!'

"Umm, Inuyasha? Than-"

"Higurashi! There you are! Come on, it's your turn to get pretty pictures taken!" Miss Yukari's voice was sweet and sing-song like when she grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm.

Kagome stood in front of a bare spot on the wall, not knowing what to do at all. 'Dammit, why weren't you paying attention?' Kagome chastised herself.

Miss Yukari came and moved her head this ay and that and snapped a few pictures.

Kagome went back to her seat and then as Inuyasha got his pictures.

"Class, I'll be right back, talk and you'll have detention!" Miss Yukari sang as she left through the door.

Everyone in class groaned. No one could ever get used to her mood swings.

Inuyasha joined Kagome at their table and immediately dropped his head in his arms and for all intents and purposes looked as if he was taking a nap.

Kagome could live with that; he was ignoring her so she could ignore him. That gave her time to think things over in her head. Surprisingly no one talked and that made it much easier for Kagome to clear her mind.

Ten minutes later the teacher came rushing back into the classroom with a stack of papers. "Ok, guys, here are you're beautiful pictures. Come and get them."

Everyone went and retrieved their pictures and returned to their desks. Miss Yukari then began explaining. "OK, you have two black and white pictures, trade with the person sitting next to you. Now you are to make a weave of the two pictures and then cut out seven squares so that you can see defining features of the faces. Then take this paper here and draw and enlarged gridline pattern." She looked at everyone to make sure they understood. "That's it for now; tomorrow we get into the project."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's pictures in front of her and blushed. 'Get a hold of yourself girl!' Inuyasha first picture was a glare towards the camera. His features were intense and almost scared Kagome. The second one almost took her breath away. He looked like a prince. He held his chin high and his mouth was set in a thin line. His eyes were troubled though, as though he kept everything locked away within them.

'She really is beautiful.' Inuyasha just about slapped himself. "Damn wench, your pictures are ugly."

Kagome gave him a death glare and just ignored him. 'Why does that bother me so much?'

If he were being honest with himself, Inuyasha would admit that he loved the serene look she had with her eyes closed and her head tilted downward. In her other picture her eyes were open and she was looking at the camera with her head tilted to the side. As he looked over her something inside of him stirred, something he really wanted to ignore. Her eyes caught him and he couldn't look away. Even printed on paper with grey and black ink he could tell they held dark secrets within them.

One thought came to two people at the same time and stuck with them and refused to leave for the rest of the day. 'What are you hiding?' echoed in the minds' of Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Ok, that was definitely the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you guys are happy now. The art teacher is my favorite teacher so you'll here a lot from that class. To get a better picture of her you should watch Azumanga Daioh. That show is hilarious. That project by the way is something I am currently working on in art. It's totally awesome and really hard. I only explained half of it here. The finished product is amazing. 

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please review, it really helps and makes me want to update more. Pwease?

SR


End file.
